


One in Ten

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blaine came to live with them he dropped the confident act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Burt knew Blaine was fragile after he moved in with them after they found out his father was abusive. He just never expected the stress of having another kid in the house. He never expected to accidentally hit Blaine while angry and to see how scared he was. I feel like you’re the only one who could do this justice! Love your writing!!

When Burt first met Blaine he was blown away by his confidence. The young man was all bright smiles, positive words and his head was always held high. There was never a sign, never something that would point to Blaine’s life being anything but perfect. 

Then the teenager showed up at their door right around dinner time with a bruised cheekbone, broken collarbone and wrist, dislocated shoulder, and tears running down his face. 

Logically, Burt knew that too many kids in this world were abused. When they got guardianship of Blaine they were required to go to classes for a few weeks and every statistic was drilled into Burt’s brain. 

_Every year three million reports of child abuse are made._

_Six children die every day from abuse._

_One in ten children are abused._

_Half of homeless children were abused._

_Children who are abused are at much higher risk for future drug use, alcohol abuse, unsafe sex, and to be arrested._

After every session they went to, Carole sobbed the entire way back in the car. When they got home she would look at Blaine with wide wet eyes and spoke to him in an overly gentle voice. 

After Blaine’s secret came out he gave up the act of being the perfect kid. His shoulders were curled in, like he was trying to protect himself. His eyes flicked around desperately, always seeking out the exits. He flinched at loud sounds and jerked at sudden movements. 

Two months after he started living with the Hummels, Blaine began to open up. It was obvious that he trusted Kurt and he looked more like his old self. He smiled, he laughed and he looked comfortable. Burt could ignore the worry in Blaine’s eyes whenever he saw him, just so long as he smiled when Kurt was around. 

It had just been a horrible day all together. Five of Burt’s clients had blown up at him, a big shipment of supplies had not gone through, and it took him nearly an hour and a half to get home due to traffic. 

He stormed in, saw the pile of dishes in the sink and lost it. 

“Boys!” He shouted and the laughing from upstairs went silent. There was a moment of quiet before both Kurt and Blaine made their way down the stairs. 

“Yeah dad?” Kurt was frowning and Blaine stood close to his back. 

“Why didn’t you both do the dishes? These are left over from last night!” Burt fumed, shoving the pile and they fell into the sink with a crash. “If Finn can remember to wipe down the counters, you both can do the dishes.”

Finn appeared behind them, chewing an apple. “It’s not a big deal Burt. They can do it now.”

“It is a big deal! We all have jobs here and they think that they’re above it,” Burt spun back to the sink. 

“Fine, we’re sorry we-“

Burt ground his teeth at Kurt’s sarcastic tone and turned around again. He hadn’t noticed that Blaine had quietly tried to slip around him to get to the dishes and his hand collided with his face hard. 

All the anger instantly slipped away and Kurt let out a sharp gasp as Blaine frantically scrambled back against the wall, holding his hands up in front of his face. A thin line of blood ran down his chin where his lip had cut against his teeth. 

“Don’t,” he gasped when Burt took a step forward. 

“Blaine…buddy, I’m so sorry,” Burt breathed and Blaine frantically shook his head. 

Kurt darted around them and gently took Blaine’s hands, whispering soft words to him. Heart pounding, Burt could only watch as Blaine’s face crumpled and he leaned into Kurt’s touch. His hand throbbed and his chest clenched painfully. 

“Blaine-“

“Maybe you should go for a bit dad,” Kurt said quickly, sinking to the floor with his boyfriend. “Just go.”

Burt pushed past a stunned looking Finn and leaned against the wall in the hallway. Tears pricked at his eyes and he wiped at them frantically. He had never wanted to cause his boys any pain and now Blaine was one of his boys. That horrified, nervous look on his face made Burt feel sick to his stomach. 

He would give anything to go back in time and change everything.


	2. That Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: would you please write a sequel to one in ten? i would really love to see burt and blaines relationship after burt accidentally hits him. i love your fics!!!

He hated that look.

Burt had woken up in the middle of the night with a sudden, overwhelming craving for some of the leftover pie in the fridge. As quietly as he could, he snuck out of the bed and crept downstairs. The house was completely silent except for the soft snores from Finn’s room, and the last thing he wanted was to wake him up.

He almost had a heart attack when he turned on the kitchen light and a wide-eyed Blaine was standing in the middle of the room. The boy had a look of absolute terror on his face and it made Burt’s chest clench painfully. 

“Sorry!” Blaine gasped out in a short, panicked breath. “I was just getting a glass of water.”

“It’s fine. It’s your house too,” Burt replied when he was finally able to get his heart back to normal. 

After he accidentally hit Blaine he knew the teenager avoided him. He saw the way Blaine shrank back and tried to make himself look smaller when he walked into the room. He saw the look of fear on his face and hated it. 

Blaine hesitated before filling his cup of water. “Okay. Goodnight.”

“Actually, can I talk to you Blaine?” He tried to ignore the dread in his eyes. “It won’t be long, I promise.”

“Sure,” Blaine mumbled and leaned against the counter as Burt got them both a piece of pie. 

“I need you to know that I would never, ever hurt you on purpose. What happened earlier was an accident and I will work so hard to make sure it never happens again,” Burt made sure that he kept his eyes locked on Blaine’s. “A real father never hurts his kids and you are one of my kids now. I just want to make sure you know that.”

Blaine didn’t answer for a long time, staring down at his cup. Then he took a deep breath. “I know. I just…I was so scared for so long. My dad would never give me any warning; he would just go crazy and start beating on me. I’m not used to people being nice.”

Burt’s heart broke further. He couldn’t imagine ever hurting the sweet kid in front of him. “Your father was a dick.”

A loud, carefree laugh burst from Blaine’s lips and soon he was doubled over, tears in the corners of his eyes. He looked so much younger with a wide smile spread across his face and his eyes scrunched with laughter. “That’s one way to put it.”

“When you’re in this house you’re family. No one messes with my family,” Burt took a leap of faith and stepped forward to squeeze his shoulder. “I promise you that Blaine.”

“Thank you,” Blaine whispered, eyes bright and warm.


End file.
